


[PODFIC] Take your Daughter to Work Day - TheLadySyk0

by CheyanneChika



Series: Take your Daughter to Work Day, the Podfic Version [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Deadpool, Ellie draws fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool is finally an avenger, its take your daughter to work day, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Take your Daughter to Work Day - TheLadySyk0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take your daughter to work day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681462) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



> This was written by the hilariously funny TheLadySyk0. Give her some love if you like the story.

[You can listen here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/66b3njiykvb6d84/Podfic+Take+your+Daughter+to+Work+Day.mp3)

[Or download it here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/66b3njiykvb6d84/Podfic+Take+your+Daughter+to+Work+Day.mp3)

 

Oh, and there are a couple of bloopers at the end.  Enjoy!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, thanksies!!!


End file.
